


Paging Dr. Geller

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Cybersex, F/F, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris and Lorelai have a Skype session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging Dr. Geller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrSchimpf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSchimpf/gifts).



> Written for my dear friend Nate. In this scenario, Paris is in her residency to become a doctor. It's been ages since I've written for this fandom, so I hope it came out all right! Comments are love!

Before even setting down her purse, Paris pressed the power button on her computer, allowing it to boot up as she shed the day’s weight from her shoulders. She stretched, twisted her torso, and sighed as her muscles thanked her for the relief after a grueling day on her feet. She punched in her password and shimmied out of her scrub bottoms before grabbing a bottle of water and settling into her desk chair. She watched in anticipation as Skype automatically connected and to her immense relief, her girlfriend was logged in already. 

Paris waited a respectable minute before sending a message, though Lorelai still beat her to it. 

“Video?” 

Paris smiled; she looked like hell after working a double shift, but she would have to be crazy to turn down an opportunity to see Lorelai, especially after having to forego nearly two weeks of seeing her in favor of round-the-clock call, extra surgical rotation, and limited sleep. She was exhausted but dammit, sleep could wait. Sleep was for quitters. 

As Paris opened her bottle of water and took a sip, she nearly choked when the video chat screen popped up and she got an eyeful of her girlfriend in all of her scantily clad glory. Sitting on her bed was Lorelai, clad in a skimpy nurse’s uniform, complete with a cleavage-baring top and a stethoscope. “Paging Dr. Geller,” Lorelai said, her voice low and throaty. She twirled the stethoscope seductively, and Paris knew she would never be able to look at her own the same way again. 

“This is an unexpected surprise,” Paris replied, her eyes widening as she took in the seductive display.

“You like?” Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows with a giggle. 

“Ordinarily I would not condone the overuse of the ubiquitous slutty Halloween costume as it objectifies women but I would be willing to look the other way on this particular occasion.” Lorelai gave a winning smile, and Paris found herself responding to the visual stimuli, making her no better than the hordes of men buying into the fantasy. 

But...Lorelai looked exquisite and incredibly sexy and Paris couldn’t care less if that made her a hypocritical feminist. There was a reason why the fantasy was so popular -- it worked.

“I’ve missed you, Paris,” Lorelai stated, leaning slightly forward so that the younger woman could get a better glimpse of her breasts. The innkeeper was lying on her side on her bed, her computer positioned so as to give an alluring view of her body. 

“I’ve missed you too. We’ve only got twenty-two more days before I’m home though.” 

“However shall we pass the time?” Lorelai raised an eyebrow, her lips quirking into a smirk. 

Paris trailed her eyes along the length of Lorelai’s body. “I have a sneaking suspicion that you’ve got an idea.” 

“As a matter of fact, Dr. Geller, I do. You look so good in those scrubs.” 

“Oh yeah, I bet I look downright sterile.” 

Lorelai rolled her eyes. “Work with me here, Paris.” 

Paris blushed. She’d never actually done this before but she wasn’t one to let inexperience keep her from getting what she wanted. Lorelai repositioned the computer just so, allowing the screen to reveal the fact that she was in a very short skirt, white thigh-high stockings, and red heels. She felt a surge of hatred for the distance between them, for not being able to reach out and touch Lorelai with her own hands. She watched the other woman’s fingers play at the zipper of her top and Paris felt her own nipples harden beneath the pale green cotton of her scrubs. 

“Perhaps you’d better show me what you had in mind,” she says, watching Lorelai stroke her hand down over her hip and thigh and then back up, over the swell of her breast. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“Just today?” Paris leaned back in her chair, her body thrumming in anticipation. 

“Every day, but especially today. I miss that mouth of yours and all of the wonderful things it can do.” She made a show of cupping her breasts and moaned. 

“I miss doing all of those wonderful things. You have no idea.” She loved her residency but she missed Lorelai to her very core, missed their spark and their intimacy and their intense physical chemistry. 

“Yeah? What things are you missing?” Lorelai smirked, her fingertips tracing the hem of her top. 

Paris flushed, but she would not back down from a challenge. “I miss going down on you. I miss the way you taste.” As the words passed her lips, Lorelai bit her lip and hooked her fingers into the bottom of her skirt, hiking it up her thigh. Wispy red panties were revealed, and Paris couldn’t tell from this angle but she suspected that Lorelai was wet -- for her. 

“I miss that too. God, that’s gonna be the first thing I do to you when I get you home,” Lorelai said with a sigh, slipping her fingers inside her underwear. “I’m gonna shove you against the door, drop to my knees, and eat you out.” 

Paris swallowed hard both from the mental and visual pictures presented to her. The very thought of Lorelai pouncing on her with that wicked mouth of hers was mind-numbing enough, but watching her girlfriend tease her fingers through the slick folds of her sex made her nearly overheat. The sight was so unbearably sexy that Paris couldn’t wait any longer; she spread her thighs and palmed her own sex, feeling her own arousal seeping through the cotton of her underwear. 

“Did you just start touching yourself?” Lorelai asked, her cheeks red. 

Paris pushed aside the elastic of her panties, tracing her middle finger along the length of her slit to gather the moisture. She was incredibly wet and thus barely felt the first pass of her finger over her swollen clit. The second time, though, her hips jerked and she gasped. “Yes,” she husked. 

“Fuck, that’s hot. Oooh, why aren’t you here?” Lorelai whined, her mouth twisted into a pout. 

“Is that a rhetorical question?” 

Lorelai nodded and moved her hand in tight circles. Her hips rocked faster to match her pace. “Think of all the things we could be doing if you were here.” 

“I don’t have to think about it,” Paris replied, gasping as she touched herself in just the way she liked most, making her thighs tremble. “I know what I’d be doing. I’d be fucking you.” 

“Yes…” 

“I’d have my mouth on you to get you going and then I’d use my fingers until I drove you crazy. I know how much you love it when I’m inside you and sucking on your clit at the same time.” 

“Oh, God, yes I do. I l-love that so, so much.” 

Paris slid down in the chair, canting her hips to meet her fingers. She wanted to close her eyes and imagine how she’d twist and curl her fingers inside of Lorelai while her mouth worked at that sensitive bundle of nerves, but she didn’t want to miss a second of the other woman while she got off against her own hand. By the look of Lorelai’s flushed face and arching hips, it would not take much longer, and Paris’s own desperation for release was well-matched. 

Weeks of pent up frustration threatened to burst forth, breaking down her resolve to draw this out for as long as possible. “I’d fuck you until you came so hard, Lorelai,” she promised, and that was all it took. Lorelai cried out, arching her hips as her body began to convulse in pleasurable waves that shook the bed so hard that the computer’s camera shook with it. She held out, waiting until every last throb coursed through Lorelai’s body before she stroked her clit with resolve, following her over the edge. She moaned and forced her eyes to remain open while she came, watching Lorelai as Lorelai watched her back. 

“Wow…” 

“Indeed,” Paris said, slumping back in her chair. 

“Just twenty-two more days and we won’t have to do this via Skype.” 

Paris could hardly wait. 

\---


End file.
